waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
REO: the Reclamation of Richard
Richard: Right Place, Right Time, Right Position The "regular-strength" angels picked the "Child of the Epiphany" as a vehicle for change. For those vested in the previous timeline, this would be hijacking the causality stream. From the relative view, this was the reclamation of one flawed native personality to do some profound work. As for those angels, they themselves can either guide humanity or battle the archangels, but not both – they simply aren't strong enough. The strategy, then, became giving the humans tools to compensate for the destructive interference of the archangels. On a more tactical level, they begin clandestine tutoring Richard of Bordeaux. Present from his birth and onward, there was a careful developmental balance based on what they'd figured out about human developmental processes – and the need to have a "ringer" in this fight right now. Three years in, by 1370, Richard was quietly induced to psionic capacity, but carefully suppressed it. Where did he first manifest? A demonstration of Systems Medicine (psionic-based guidance and amplification of the body's own healing). Forced Perspective Over the next few years, Richard received a two-fold training: first in the rapidly disappearing original timeline, which showed his own disastrous reign in England – and followed through to the early 22nd century (along with an encyclopedic education of the state of human science to that point). The second training came from the knowledge base of the race that created the angels to mitigate the other race's "angels." This was extremely advanced knowledge, and was more than just science, but politics and history. The problem: there was no way, even armed with knowledge of almost-contemporary technology, that the earth could develop fast enough to defend themselves. This left one option: pointing out the earth's own near-misses with the often-toxic, extremely volatile arcane, in the hopes Richard would pick it up and master it. Slingshot into Magic Capacity The one thing that hadn't happened in human history, or possibly any "local" history, was an extremely advanced science based on the four fundamental forces discovering the rare frequency to unlock access to the fifth force. This is what is in Richard's head. The foreign faction's technology and science is easily advanced enough to be perceived as magic in roughly the same way a modern smartphone would be perceived as magic in the royal court of Edward III (assuming the rest of the internet was intact to support it). But what that foreign factions offers is not magic. What Richard taps into is a research project that uses psionics and field-expedient science to develop actual magic, and develop that tool set. This is the driving factor behind the rise of the Order of Merlin. Optimally, Richard united humanity and they make a triumphant, peaceful entrance into the galactic community. The first thing stopping them, though, is the faction of archangels that have influenced man for 50,000 years, seeing humans as inherently unstable, with their ultimate goal of quiet extinction... Category:REFEREE EYES ONLY Category:Hall of Records Category:1370